


Femslash One-Shot Collection

by mattiemay1117



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattiemay1117/pseuds/mattiemay1117
Summary: Just a random collection of fairly short f/f one shots and ficlets from various fandoms because I have a lot of different and random ideas and why not just bunch them together in one place. There's no common theme except a couple stories might have more than one chapter. Hope you enjoy!Note: I'll add more relationship/fandom tags as they show up and update the rating when necessary.





	1. Sansaery - Cinderella AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by the song "So This Is Love" from the original movie. I've been obsessed with it lately and would recommend you listen during/before you read!

The song that had been playing as you entered the ball ends and you’re standing towards the edge of the crowd, in awe of the enormous ballroom you are currently standing in.  Everything still feels like a dream and you’re not quite sure what to do or think. You’ve never been to a ball before and you haven’t danced since you were twelve, almost 6 years ago. You’re still taking in all the new sights and sounds when you hear a voice from behind.

 

“There is my brother, surrounded by countless beautiful ladies and yet, the most gorgeous of them all, is standing over here, all alone.” 

 

You abruptly turn to face the voice and are met with none other than the princess of France herself, Margaery Tyrell. The many stories you’ve overheard about her beauty do her no justice. She is breathtaking as she stands before you, with delicate features, long, flowing curls, and captivating brown eyes. 

 

“Your highness!” You feel yourself blush and you clumsily curtsy, as you focus on the floor, “I-I apologize, I’ve only just arrived an-and I honestly am still in a bit of shock over,” you gesture to the room around you, “all of this.” You glance up at the princess as to not seem rude and she gives you a kind smile in return.

 

“It’s quite alright. This is your first ball, I take it?” you nod, “Well then, we’ll just have to make sure that it is unforgettable.” Her lips quirk up into a small smirk and you’re entranced by this young princess, only two years older than yourself.

 

Now she’s glancing towards the dance floor and you notice couples beginning to get into positions for another song. She then turns to back to you, eyes sparkling.

 

“May I have this dance, my lady?” You stand there shocked, as the princess bows in her green and gold ball gown. 

 

“My apologies, your highness, but wouldn’t two ladies dancing together be considered quite improper?” You look around, hoping no one has overheard your conversation, “I can’t imagine what would happen if we were to be seen...” 

 

“Well, we better make sure that we are not seen then, my lady,” the princess whispers, with a conspiratorial grin and an offer of her hand.

 

This was the king’s daughter, you couldn’t very well say no. With a small curtsy, you take Princess Margaery’s hand and allow her to lead you towards the balcony outside. When you step into the cold, night air, you hear the music begin behind you in the ballroom. You steal a quick glance back to ensure you are alone, as Margaery brings you around the corner and out of sight of the gathering inside.

 

The music is just barely audible and the princess swifty pulls you against her with a hand on your waist. Your faces are now close to touching and your heart feels as if it is beating out of your chest. 

 

“I don’t know if I remember how to dance, your highness,” you blurt out in your nervousness. She chuckles lightheartedly as she begins to lightly rub her thumb against the fabric of your dress.

 

“Do not worry, my lady. I’ve got you.” She adjusts your positions slightly, “And please, do call me Margaery.” 

 

She gives you a reassuring smile and asks if you are ready. You silently nod and with a step to the left, you dance.

 

You spend the rest of the night outside with Margaery, dancing, walking hand in hand, and talking of whatever comes to mind. You’ve known the princess for no more than a few hours, yet you feel something for her that you’ve never felt before. The way your heart flutters when she looks at you, how you feel a jolt run through you whenever you touch hands, and the way your bodies move so effortlessly as one. She has the most interesting stories to tell and still she seems to listen to every word you speak.

 

It’s approaching midnight and you are somewhere far off in the gardens, sitting on the ledge of a fountain, hands twined together. Margaery wishes to dance again and, unaware of the dwindling time you have left, you easily agree. She helps you stand and brings you close to her once again. Now with no music to guide you, she begins to hum as you languidly waltz about the fountain. You’re then taken aback as she unexpectedly begins to sing.

 

“ _ So this is love, hmm, _

_ So this is love, _

_ So this is what makes life divine.” _

 

You close your eyes and let the princess lead you, while listening to her soft, enchanting voice.

 

“ _ I'm all aglow, hmm _

_ And now I know _

_ The key to all heaven is mine _ ”

 

She twirls you twice, then drops you into a low dip, before bringing you back up into a gentle sway.

 

“ _ My heart has wings, hmm _

_ And I can fly _

_ I'll touch every star in the sky _ ”

 

You begin to waltz again, speeding up, and eventually Margaery lifts you by your waist as she spins. She is much stronger than she looks.

 

“ _ So this is the miracle _

_ That I've been dreaming of _ ”

 

Margaery gradually brings you down and to a stop, her hands still on your hips. You give her a questioning look, but she’s just staring at you with those big, doe eyes. Something in the air changes and suddenly she is slowly leaning in. You carefully grasp her arms to steady yourself as your lips finally meet in a short but sensual kiss.

 

“ _ Hmm, hmm _

_ So this is love _ ”

 

You finish the song as one, foreheads pressed together. The perfect end to a most unforgettable night.


	2. Katherine/Elena - Sunrise

“Come on, ‘Lena,” Katherine whined, “Walk faster! Were supposed to be having a moment, but it won’t mean anything if we don’t get there before the sun comes up!”

 

Elena rolled her eyes as she tried to catch up to Katherine, who was at least 20 ft ahead of her. Not even, on what was supposed to be  a romantic date, could Katherine refrain from making a snarky comment.

 

“Well excuse me for being a human that actually gets tired when walking up a 90 degree hill!” Elena responded back with just as much sass. She didn’t often resort to sarcasm, but Katherine tended to bring it out of her, “Why are we doing this anyways? How is the sunrise going to be any different than from anywhere else, preferably closer to sea level?”

 

“You’ll see” Katherine insisted, “Now stop talking and save your breath. We have at least another mile to go and only 30 minutes till sunrise.” Katherine had just barely realized that Elena’s footsteps had ceased when she heard her call out.

 

“Kaaat!” Elena whined loud enough for Katherine to hear perfectly despite being quite a ways ahead. 

 

Katherine looked back momentarily and was about to keep walking, but then stopped when she saw Elena half sit, half collapse onto a nearby boulder. She sighed before vamp-speeding over to Elena to make sure her girlfriend was okay.

 

Katherine stopped a few feet in front of Elena and then walked the rest of the way till she was right in front of her. Elena had her head down, an obvious pout on her face. She was breathing hard and Katherine could see the sweat glistening along her hairline. Katherine started to worry that Elena may actually be on the verge of fainting.

 

“Hey, are you okay, babe?” Katherine asked, concern clear in her voice as she gently tipped up Elena’s chin to get a better look at her face. She looked surprisingly normal besides the huge frown plastered across it. Elena shook her head as her frown deepened. 

 

Katherine let go of Elena and put her hands on her hips, turning around to think to herself for a moment. She breathed out another heavy sigh;was she actually going to do this? She glanced back at Elena, the pout still present on the girl’s face. Yep, she was.

 

“Look, do you want me to carry you?” 

 

Elena slowly brought her head up, a hopeful look on her face, “Really? You’d do that?”

 

“...If you really want me to...I will” Katherine grudgingly replied. The things she does for this girl.

 

Elena’s face immediately lit up, her frown turning into a huge grin, and she responded with a much too sing-songy “Thank you!”

 

Katherine wasn’t stupid. She now realized her girlfriend had played her. But, at this point, she didn’t really care. Seeing Elena’s face light up like that dissolved any annoyance she might’ve had towards her. 

 

Giving in, Katherine sighed and began to turn her back to Elena so she could climb on, until she got a better idea. Smirking, Katherine used her vamp-speed to reach under Elena’s knees and back and lift her into her arms bridal style, eliciting an adorable giggle from the girl.

 

Elena immediately wrapped her arms around Katherine’s neck and then leaned up to nibble on the vampire’s ear, knowing it was her weak spot. Katherine groaned and was about to turn and press her lips against her girlfriend’s, when she remembered why she had picked her up in the first place. Instead, she gently tugged her head away and placed a chaste kiss on Elena’s nose, making the younger girl pout again.

 

“Come on, baby. Look, I promise we can continue this when we get to the top, but we gotta go right now if we’re going to make it in time.” Katherine tried to explain.

 

“Ugh, fine!” Elena relented, as she threw her head back in exaggerated annoyance. Then suddenly she lifted her head back up and pointed her finger at katherine in mock seriousness, “But i’m holding you to your promise.”

 

“Deal.” Katherine gave her another quick kiss, this time on her lips, before taking off up the hill with vampire speed. 

 

They reached the top in no time, and as Katherine gently placed her on the grass, Elena found herself looking over the local quarry. Though she’d been up here a million times, it still never failed to awe her. The breathtaking waterfall, serene water and overlooking greenery made for a stunning sight. And although she enjoyed the view, Elena still couldn’t understand why it was so important to come up here at this ungodly hour. 

 

“This is really beautiful, babe, but I’ve been here like a thousand times. I don’t get why you had to make such a fuss…”

 

“Will you just be patient for once?!” Katherine exclaimed, frustrated. 

 

Elena was about to retort with some smart-alecky comment, but when she turned and saw Katherine’s face, she decided against it. The older girl had sat down in the grass and was gazing off towards the horizon, a very serious and expectant look on her face. Elena realized it wasn’t the time or place for banter, this obviously meant a lot to Katherine.

 

“Okay, I’ll shut up.” Elena plopped down on the grass next to her girlfriend, giving her a playful, reassuring smile. 

 

Katherine distractedly glanced over, with her own faint, but genuine smile. Knowing she’d eventually explain in her own time, Elena rested her head on the other girl’s shoulder and patiently watched the horizon. 

 

Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw as the sun started to peek out from behind the trees. Bright rays made their way across the water and surrounding forest and valley. They lit up the dark sky in a soft orange and made the series of clouds along the horizon appear purple. The stunning new sky was easily reflected along the clear quarry water. The sun had been visible for less than a minute and the sky had already gone from a dark blue to a variety of bright colors. Elena was still admiring the new view, when Katherine’s quiet, hesitant voice broke the stark silence.

 

“I used to come up here when I was living with the Salvatores.” Elena slowly lifted her head to face her girlfriend, but Katherine stayed focused on the horizon as she spoke. “I was accustomed to doing anything to survive by that point, but I had just recently turned my humanity back on. Sometimes everything would just become too much and I started coming up here in the early mornings to clear my head.”

 

Elena watched Katherine’s face turn more serious and almost sad as she took a pause. Elena then took the vampire’s hand and squeezed it gently, letting her know it was okay to continue. 

 

“It would remind me of my home in Bulgaria,” she finally added, “My father would take us to a lake by our cottage in the summer. It was one of the few times he allowed us to be completely carefree and ourselves as we played in the water.”

 

“This place always helped me to feel like my old self, if only for a little while. And being with you...It’s the closest I’ve felt to my old self in a long time,“ Katherine finally turned towards Elena with a small, loving smile. “So I wanted to bring you here and show you this part of me. If there’s anyone I would want to share it with...it’s you”

 

“I love you so much.” Elena quickly but gently grabbed Katherine’s face and pulled her into a hard kiss, “Thank you for sharing this with me.” she mumbled against the vampire’s lips.

 

They spent the next few hours watching the rising the sun, talking aimlessly, and sharing slow, passionate kisses, Katherine eager to keep her earlier promise.


	3. Elena/Caroline - Working Late

Elena determinedly pushed through the clear glass doors, into the large, modern law office. Knowing the space well, she turned the corner in the direction of the secretary’s desk.

“Hi Michelle, can you let Caroline know that i’m here?” Elena asked, as she strode towards the woman.

“Umm, Ms. Gilbert, I don’t think you can go in there. She told me she was not to be disturbed.”

She sailed right past the desk, before calling over her shoulder, “I’m her wife! I think she can make an exception!”

Elena went down the hallway until she reached Caroline’s corner office. She swung the door open and was greeted with a familiar, yet frustrating sight. The blonde was hunched over her computer, typing furiously. Papers were strewn all over her desk, an open container of chinese take-out sitting off to the side.

Either her wife was ignoring her, or the other women was too engrossed in her work to notice Elena standing in her office, hands on her hips. Elena cleared her throat and Caroline looked up with a shocked expression.

“Babe?! What are you doing here?”

“What are you doing here? You’ve been working late every day for the last two weeks, to do what? Paperwork?” From her spot near the doorway, Elena could see the dark circles under Caroline’s eyes and she looked slightly unkempt. Elena knew she must be extremely tired and overworked if she let herself look anything less than pristine.

Caroline merely sighed and shook her head, “Elena, honey, we’ve talked about this. I would love to be at home with you, but I want to be able to provide for us in the future. If I go above and beyond on this case, I might make senior partner. Do you-”

“Know how large of a raise I could get, sweetheart?” Elena finished, mocking her wife’s often repeated phrase. Caroline rolled her eyes, but persisted,

“We would be set for life!”

“Care, between both our salaries and our inheritances, we already have more than enough. Why do we need to go through this just for some extra money?!” Elena knew she was escalating the situation, but she couldn’t understand why this was so important.

“It would only be until this case is over! I pro-”

“Yeah? And how long is that going to be?! Why is this raise worth sacrificing time at home? I need you, we need you!” Elena exclaimed, her hands instinctively coming to rest on her growing baby bump.

Caroline stood up, her voice loud and filled with anger, “Because-” Then she suddenly paused and took a deep breath before continuing, her voice now much softer, “because I want to be prepared in every way possible if something should happen to you or our child.” She finished, looking down at her hands, as if self-conscious about her admission.

Elena immediately softened at her wife’s words, anger quickly dissolving. She had no idea that that was why Caroline was so obsessed with getting the promotion.

“Oh, honey. Nothing’s going to happen to us,” Elena walked to her wife and placed gentle hands on Caroline’s shoulders in reassurance, “We’re both perfectly healthy and our awful past is just that, the past. You have to stop living in it, like every second our happiness could be taken away,” Elena gently lifted Caroline’s chin with one hand, “That’s no way to live.”

Caroline wrapped her arms around Elena’s waist as much as she was able, before responding, “Still, you know as well as I do that life can screw you over just as much as a thousand year old vampire can.”

Elena laughed despite the morbidity of the statement, but when she looked into Caroline’s eyes, serious and pleading, she couldn’t help but give in, “Well, I can’t really argue with that and I can’t really stop you from working hard…But! Only until you get that stupid promotion and you have to come home with me now. My feet hurt and I need a massage.” Caroline rolled her eyes, but then kissed Elena firmly on the lips.

“Deal,” she murmured, her breath warm against Elena’s lips as she spoke. Caroline went in for another kiss and Elena quickly deepened it, suddenly overwhelmed with desire. She hadn’t realized just how much this pregnancy was affecting her libido. Caroline returned the kiss with fervor, but eventually was the one to pull back, bringing a frown to Elena’s lips.

“Oh, come on! We haven’t had sex in like forever since you’ve been so busy.”

“It’s been like a week, babe. But if you make it home, I can make it up it to you all night long.” Caroline whispered in her wife’s ear.

“Deal,” Elena agreed,repeating her wife's previous words back to her, before she immediately started for the exit. At the door, she waited for her wife to gather her jacket and purse, leaving the mess of papers and finished take-out. She glanced back just as Caroline was approaching her. She smiled and silently took the blonde’s hand, leading them out of the office and back home.


	4. Sansa/Daenerys - First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, this one is rated T.

When you reach your door, you slowly turn to face Dany. She’s wearing a small smile and is staring at you, unabashedly. You feel the rush of heat to your face, so you decide to press your lips to hers in an attempt to cover it. You can feel her smile into the kiss, which makes you smile, and now you’re not really kissing.

 

Dany pulls back, but stays close, her hand grasping yours,  “I had a really nice time again tonight.”

 

“Me too.” You tell her genuinely, “Looks like date number 3 was a success.”

 

“Looks like it.” she mumbles in agreement, before leaning back in. You release her hand to rest yours at her waist, gripping it lightly. In return, Dany deepens the kiss as you feel her hands delicately tangle in your hair. You think back to your first meeting;the first thing Dany ever said to you was a compliment about your hair. You still think yours is nothing in comparison to her long, silvery locks. 

 

The kiss rapidly grows heated, the meeting of lips becoming frantic and messy. You both eventually have to pull back for air and Dany’s face is flushed, her lips slightly swollen. You stay standing there in the hall, arms still around each other. 

 

Dany tucks a strand of hair behind your ear and looks deeply into your eyes. In the time since you’ve met her, you’ve found that Dany can be very intense and that she wears her heart on her sleeve, but it’s a nice change from Margaery. She always had her walls up and though it was easy loving Margaery, you’re still not sure if she ever loved you in return.

 

“I wish tonight didn’t have to end.” She tells you in a low voice, bringing you out of the dangerous thoughts about your ex.

 

“Well, maybe it doesn’t have to...do you want to come in inside?” you respond suggestively, trying to make your motives obviously. You’re usually not so bold, but Dany is sweet and beautiful and you haven’t been with anyone since Margaery. You know you need to move on.

 

She grins and gives you a quick peck on the lips, “I’d love to.”

 

You reluctantly step out of her grasp and fish your keys out of your purse, before hurriedly opening the door to your empty apartment;you made sure that Jeyne would be out, just in case. You stand with your back to the door to let Dany past, then follow her in.

 

As soon as you shut the door behind you, Dany presses you against it, hands firm on your waist. You smile at her breathlessly, glad she got the message. 

 

You both stare at the other for a moment before simultaneously crashing your lips together. Your hands find their place in her hair as she slides a thigh between your legs. You can’t help but moan at the sudden friction and Dany takes advantage, slipping her tongue past your lips.

 

The kiss is hot and heavy and you can feel yourself becoming increasingly flustered and desperate. You take your hands out of Danys’ hair and push her back by her shoulders, both of you breathing hard. She gives you a questioning look, hair mussed and eyes dark. 

 

“Bedroom.” Is all you say, as you nod towards the open doorway. She smiles, wide, and turns, grabbing your hand. She practically drags you in the direction of your room, you pulling off your heels as you follow.

 

Once you’re inside, you close and  _ lock _ the door. You really don’t want a repeat of what happened the last time Jeyne came home early. When you turn around, Dany’s already sitting on the edge of the bed, shoes off, waiting with an alluring grin. You give her one in return, and saunter towards her while slowly unbuttoning the front of your dress.

 

You wake up on your back and immediately cover your eyes from the harsh morning light filtering through your thin curtains. Once they’ve adjusted, you look down and smile at the head tucked into your neck and the arm draped across your waist. Dany’s body draped over yours is an unfamiliar weight, but not an unwelcome one.

 

It’s 8 o’clock and being an early riser, you’re eager to get out of bed, however, you can’t bring yourself to disturb the girl currently fast asleep on top of you. You look up at the ceiling and think back to last night. It’s incredibly cheesy, yet you can’t help but grin at how amazing it was.

 

With Dany, it was exciting and passionate, yet it felt like so much more than just sex. Sansa was already beginning to fall, and fall  _ hard _ , for this girl. For a moment you wonder if it’s too soon after Margaery to let yourself get so involved, but you quickly shake that thought. It’s been over six months, a ridiculous amount of time as Jeyne puts it, and you deserve something good and healthy for once. A loud yawn and a stretching of muscles pulls you from your thoughts. Dany’s looking up at you sleepily, her finger tracing light patterns on your chest. You could get used to this, you think to yourself.

 

You give her a languid half-smile and stroke her hair with your thumb, “Morning, sleepyhead.”

 

“What time is it?” 

 

“A little after 8.” She groans and turns her face into your chest, mumbling something about it being too early. You laugh and rub her shoulder, “Oh come on, I can make you pancakes…” Silence.

 

You look down and give her a light shake.  Still no response. You’re pretty sure  it’s physically impossible to fall asleep that quickly, but you merely shrug and carefully slip out from under her. 

 

Now that you you no longer have Dany’s body heat to keep you warm, you realize that your window had been open all night, allowing the harsh Winter chill to seep into your room. After quickly pulling your robe on and shutting the window, you head towards the bathroom for a shower. As you reach the doorway, you momentarily glance back at the sleeping form currently tangled up in your bed sheets, smiling to yourself.


	5. Sansaery - Trying for a Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, this one's very angsty.

Margaery walked into the large apartment and haphazardly dropped her purse and slipped off her heels right by the front door, too exhausted to care about Sansa’s future wrath. She was planning to just pour herself a glass of wine and cuddle with Sansa on the couch, forcing her wife to listen to her venting about her terribly frustrating clients, but the woman was nowhere in sight. If she wasn’t in the living room watching Netflix, the redhead was usually in their joint studio-office working on her novel or preparing for the elementary class she taught. 

 

Margaery padded down the hallway, finding the room empty. Confused, she continued towards the end of the hall to their bedroom and called out when she found it empty as well.

 

“Sansa, babe, where are you?” No response. 

 

From the doorway, she could see her wife wasn’t in their en-suite bathroom either. She was just about to call her, assuming she must’ve gone out without telling her, when Margaery heard a faint sniffling coming from the empty bedroom a little ways back down the hall. Worried, she hurriedly walked to the closed door and opened it, only to find her wife sitting in the middle of the small room, arms hugging her knees to her chest and her head down. Margaery rushed to her wife and squatted in front of her, placing a gentle hand on Sansa’s shoulder, “Oh, honey, what happened?”

 

Without lifting her head, Sansa silently unfurled one of her arms, revealing a pregnancy test. Margaery knew it was negative before she laid her eyes on the single pink line. Her heart instantly broke not only for her wife, but for herself as well. 

 

She had initially been hesitant about having children, Sansa finally convincing her by agreeing to be the one to carry the baby. They’d started their first IVF treatment almost a year ago. Though it had been unsuccessful, they had set more money aside and tried again. Through the whole process, seeing Sansa so enthusiastic and truly letting herself think about what it would be like to raise a child, Margaery had warmed up to the idea and was now excited to be a mother.

 

For as long as she’d known the other woman, Margaery had known that Sansa wanted to get married and have children of her own. They were told that the treatment was rarely successful on the first try and that Sansa had a slightly lower chance of becoming pregnant, but Sansa was determined to have a baby and Margaery was adamant that Sansa carry it. Yet here they were, too many months later, their dreams squashed once again and without enough money to try again anytime soon.

 

Margaery set aside her own heartache for the moment and pulled Sansa into her lap, wrapping her now sobbing wife in a tight embrace. For the next hour, Margaery just silently held her grieving wife on the floor of the room that was to be the baby’s nursery. 


End file.
